We are Capitols
by Kit-Usa
Summary: During world war II some capitols died now in the 21st century they are back... how will the world react to this? Warning no pairings as of yet but who knows! Also OCs and Romano's mouth!Collab with Hetalianprussia
1. Prologe

**Hey~ ok so I am starting high school in a little bit so this story, My time with England!, and I am dating a WHAT! May take longer to update! So sorry!**

**Ok so thus is a prologue to a new series of fanfics, this is more Hetalia than Oc, based so yes my kitties more countries~! For now One Oc… as one of the main characters…. Maybe Oc's later.. ok enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my Oc's**

**How she left…**

"_Father! Look! The fae and I made you a crown of flowers!" A young curly blond bounced up to England. He smiled at the young girl.. His London… Oh how he loved her dear._

"_Father… Look, William's plays are going to be legends don't you think?" 13 year old London smiled to the man below on stage._

"_Father! Look! I am now a pirate! I have my own crew of strong fighters! So watch your back!" A teenage London smirked to her father who smirked right back._

"_A colony? Father are you sure? Well what is the young one's name?" London asked with a raised eyebrow, as she sipped tea with him out in the Rose garden._

"_America… you are a FOOL! Father loved you and this is how you repay him?" Lodon screamed at a newly independent America._

"_WWI, Eh?... Well, bloody fools! We are England! World's Super power! You can do it, Father!" London smiled, kindly._

"_A second World War! I knew France and you shouldn't have taxed Mr. Germany soooo much!" London sighed, she was looking worried for her now 19 year old body…. But the fae and her encouraged him, he was The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland! London smiled and read with him in their rose garden… That was the last moments he spent with her._

_Now, She sat in his arms as tears streaked his face. Her body, her blood, it was everywhere… She was even missing a limb or two… WHY? He knew it was GERMANY's fault…_

_"Father…." She panted out staring at her "father's" face._

_"Shhhh… Don't speak… Don't speak… Every… Everything will be ok!" He said trying to reassure her and himself. She smiled sadly and weakly raised her hand to his cheek._

_"Father… I am sorry I can't have tea with you later… or read in our rose garden… Tell everyone to have a stiff upper lip and be strong… Tell them I am sorry I won't be able to swim or play with them anymore." She smiled to him, his eyes widened in horror, w-why was she talking like this?_

_"Love, don't talk like th-."She pinched his cheek lightly._

_"Father.. You talk too much… Stiff upper lip and belt up! You are bloody England for Queen Sakes!" He was shocked as tears slipped past her Emerald eyes._

_"Father… I love you… you are the greatest… but god told us capitols it is time for us to part…" She gagged and blood erupted from her mouth._

_"Damn… It is not Germany's fault.. Paris should be suffering to … but we will be back… father… I love you… so… much… Please smile one last time before I go, I don't want to die crying." He just stared sadly, and smiled_

_"London… I love you too… I am glad you are my capitol." She smiled brightly_

_"Thank you… I am glad you England.. are my father… I will be back… You count.. on.. th..at." She faded smiling, the whole time… her body was cold, she was gone England held her close sobbing, soldiers who passed by saluted._

England sat up quickly.. It was those dreams again… He let small streams of tears streak across his face.

He missed his Angel, his daughter, his capitol… his London.

**Dun dun dun!**

**Ok! I had to re write this! Now with you guys with ocs… I had to re write it!**

**You know review!**

**~Kitlinausa out!**


	2. Reborn and with a start of a plan!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Paris, Berlin or Madrid! Thank you!**

"_Wow! Father is that a Unicorn?" A blond haired girl smile up to the man next to her,' _is that me?'_. Light was harshly shining behind him making it hard for her to see his face, '_who is he?'

"_Oh course sweetie the most noble in the land!"_

"_But it is so pretty!" She giggled as the unicorn nuzzled her._

"_Father…Why does everyone laugh at me when I talk to the fairies?"  
>"Because sweetie they cannot see them like us." She said kindly<em>

"_Oh…."_

"_Well Love lets go home." He said shifting out of the light. '_This is my chance!'

"Rachel…. Mon Dieu! You are going to be late!" A 19 year-old sandy blond shot up and grabbed her alarm clock.

"AHH! You Frenchie! Why didn't you wake me up?" She shouted as she had a brief war with her sheets. Another girl long golden wavy hair fell to her mid back, her shimmering sky blue shined with amusement laughed at the girl rummaging through her clothes.

"I did! You are zuch a havy sleeper you didn't wake up." She smirked as the girl started to change while trying to grab her things.

"Yeah well I have a test today so I studied all night and…. What the hell are you doing in my room, Madeline?" You could hear a slight British accent; she glared at the French women.

"I was spreading l'amor (the love) when your atrocious alarm clock stopped me, your door was open and I let my lovely self in!" She said swaying her hips, Rachel didn't really like the French girl, for reasons she was not sure of. I seemed like they were meant to hate each other, they have had a rivalry for years now they were even in the same apartment district, Madeline was a French fashion designer and model, she was seven years older but they were at the same orphanage till they both, at one point or another, moved out. Though Rachel would not admit it she was a bit jealous of Madeline's supermodel body, she was tall and beautiful, she was a foot shorter and a size smaller chest. Also what she would not admit but even under their differences they were good friends.

"Right then, well thank you for waking me up, you my go now." She growled grabbing her brush. Which Madeline snatched from her had.

"As much as you wound me Mon Cherie(my dear), I cannot allow you to go out looking like…zhat." She said pointing the hair brush at Rachel, Her emerald eyes snapped down to look at her clothes, a pair of jeans, a tee shirt and tennis shoes.

"There is nothing wrong with my clothes." She rolled her eyes and pushed the girl to a nearby chair and quickly starting to brush her hair.

"Mon cherie, you hair is so long, zou should cut zt." Rachel sighed

"Froggie you know I have long hair and I like it that way." She said.

"Alzo you accent! You 'ave never been to England and the accent has been there since you started to talk!" She ranted brushing the girl's hair. Rachel was born and grew up in America as an orphan, but still kept a slight British accent yet one ever talked to her in one.

"Your accent is any different?"

"I am French, non?"

"I do not think that counts." She said. The brush stopped it's stroking, and the Older blond smile.

"Done! Now for zour clothes!" She giggled and pulled her out of her apartment grabbing Rachel's keys and shut her door. Rachel was too shocked to notice she was already in one of Madeline's Apartments; Which Rachel thought was strange Madeline owned **7** different apartments! One for the Women herself, One for her _winter clothes, fall clothes, summer clothes, spring clothes and shoes! _ Who own **5 apartments** for clothes! At least the last Apartment was practical; it was a designing studio…. The same one she was now in.

"What! No, I have classes!" She struggled against Madeline's grip, who in turn laughed.

"Zou ave classes on a Zaturday?" Rachel once again went into shock Madeline grabbed measuring tapes and the sort and started to measure the girl.

"W-why did you say I was late then?" She said, as the Elder stared at her thinking. She looked up and smirked.

"We are aveing a new line of clothes for shorter non-model flat chested women like you! You fit the description … This won't do! Disrobe!" Rachel's eyes glared before widening in horror.

"W-what!" She stuttered the elder blond stalked to her with a creepy smirk.

"You heard me Mon cher." She said tackling the blond.

Meanwhile in Berlin

Two women sat at the bar both looking in-between 24 and 23. One was really pale with shoulder length blond hair that covered her left eye, her Vibrant red eyes stared at the cup of beer in front of her, her normally smirking lips was brought down to a hard stone frown, her muscled body (which still gave her a women's slim body but the muscles were there and you could see them) shifted a bit on the stool, she sighed and took a swing at the beer.

"Vhy did ve attack her Madrid?" her German accented voice asked the slightly small women next to her. Madrid smiled kindly to her old friend, her Dark green eyes that had small flecks of light green showed a bit of sadness. Madrid's tanned body, the type of tan that women would die for, turned the stool to her albino friend, and patted her on the shoulder.

"Mi Amiga (my friend). Don't beat yourself up about it you did not mean to! Recuerdo a mi amiga(remember my friend), she was on the allies." She said simply in a Spanish accent. The taller girl sighed and took another swing at her beer.

"I hated vhat var and the awesomeness as known as me shouldn't hate vars." She said.

"Berlin, mi amiga, I remember you saying how much you love voadura de Niña probre de Londres.(blowing up that poor London girl)" She chuckled, Berlin snored.

"That Bengel (brat) was a nuisance." Madrid just looked to her

"Mi Amiga, she died though."

"Mehr bier, Bitte!(More beer, please)" She shouted to the bartender. Madrid sighed and took another sip of tequila. Her Prussian/German friend got her beer.

"I know awesome me obviously chough this but…. Anita, vhen countries die so do their capitols…"

"Si, I already knew that Aloisia. Capitols like us live and are immortal as long as our countries or a new capital is official.. but even then most likely our names change, I remember once I was Toronto." She said looking to her friend stare into her cup, she straightened up and sighed.

"See vhat iz vhat I though… But if it is true… zhen vhy are England, France and The other countries out zhere vhos caoitols died still around." Madrid's smile dropped a bit, her eye widen I realization hit her, She was right… but still.

"I do not know mi Amiga… Maybe they were reincarnated!" She laughed at the thought. Berlin shot out of her chair.

"Holy Awesome Prussia! You are vight! Vhat if they had been reincarnated?" She smiled.

"Mi amiga… I was kidding."

"But still think about it! Paris could still be out vhere!"

"Even if there is Niña (girl) like our Amiga Paris, how can we tell if she is Paris? I mean don't you think she would have called." Berlin though about it for a second…

"Ve can still try!" She said. "Madrid Mein freund(my friend)?" Madrid laughed. She stood up and took her Prussian/ German friend's out stretched hand.

"Of course mi Amiga!" they smiled to each other determinedly.

"THE BAD GIRLS TRIO VILL START AGAIN!" Berlin shouted with a huge smile.

Back in America

"You know I feel violated…."

"Well if zou would ave taken zour clothes off in ze first place you would not be feel violated! Besides you are wearing clothes now."

"Still it was by a frenchie… forcefully too!" Rachel said red in the face. The women rolled her eyes and continued to look for more fabrics to use.

"Hey, Maddie?"

"Oui?"

"I have been having some strange dreams recently…I believe the countries are personified!"

"Like your ghost in the mirror?" She joked.

"Alvin is there you just can't see him!" She said fuming a bit.

"Right, right. Zo what are zhis dreams about? And ze… contries." She said pulling out fabrics and looking up and down at them.

"Well normally it is about this one man-."

"OH! Rachel!" She smiled and glopped the girl "Zou ave found zour lover!"

"NO! Not like that! I mean sometimes I will like 5 years old sometimes 16 but it is the same man each time." She said as she got the flamboyant woman off of her, Madeline sighed and took a sip of wine.

"Ah… too bad, Zo continue."

"Well The dreams vary and are vivid, but I never see his face. Some are wonderful… and some…" She looked down and chewed her lip.

"And zome?" She said wanting Rachel would go on as she started to cut the fabrics.

"Well one time I had one dream; I was with the man in the field, I was beautiful and not polluted, but this is where it gets strange and my theory stands. I would be in the field and he would start saying something about America, and how… how I should meet him? I would sound like he was talking about a person… not land. Then he would call out "America, come here!" And a boy wound run up and hug the man both would be instantly happy, could never see any of their faces, then that dream would always change, I would be standing in a battlefield, one man would have a red coat, but he would be up against 50 people with blue coats, he would have his gun pointing at the a few feet ahead of the rest, then the red coated man would drop and cry. But I would feel pain as if I was being betrayed… But I never even got their names except one time, but it was "America's" and I would always call the man my father." She said almost crying herself.

"… Like memories you never knew you had?" Rachel looked to Maddie who was now calmly cutting the fabrics.

"You have had them to?"

"Zome of a man I would call Papa and zome of two girls, un Allemande(a German) who had an obsession of zaying 'awesome' and un Espagnole(a Spaniard) tomato- lover." She said happily and flamboyant, Though Rachel could feel she was a little upset.

"Madeline are you ok, I would like to go out on a walk… do you want to come? It could clear our minds."

"Oui? Non I have worked to do." She said, back to flamboyant, even her eyes said it.

"Ok." She said grabbing her keys.

"Adieu (bye)!"

"See ya later!" And with that she started her walk. Though she had a feeling something was going to change …

~**wow what a short chapter… well this has been swimming in my head for a while about the idea of the capitols being personified… well r&r**

**I would like to thank HetalianPrussian for coming up with the "Bad Girls Trio"**

**My readers you can make your own Capitol! The ones that are out are**

**London**

**D.C**

**Berlin **

**Paris**

**And **

**Madrid**

**I have a few conditions!**

**NO MARY SUES!**

**They must be reborn or not (if not then how to they feel about the reborn characters)**

**If you make Moscow he/she will be an enemy to Berlin!**

**^J^ if these conditions (2****nd**** condition I will make up and most won't be happy and if 1****st**** is not met I will be rejected! Or I will personally de-mary sue them!)**

**I love my readers and interactive stories but I draw the line at Mary-sues!**

**Please read and review! TT ^ TT please?**

**Ps… being and author in high school… O.e it sucks! **

**Pss I forgot the translations ^^;;; So I re uploaded this**


	3. Discovery

**I own nothing!**

Berlin let out a sigh; she and Madrid were out on National mall (it was still a strange name to Aloisia) sitting on a bench as the children ran by laughing and squealing with joy.

"Vhat do ve do now? Ve have no leads on vinding Paris!" The German capitol said deeply hoping no one was listing.

"Relax mi amiga! We will find her! Though we should ask for some help…"

"NO! The Awesome me only needs help vrom you because you are almost as awesome as me!" Madrid rolled her emerald like eyes.

"Whatever you say, mi amiga, though if we do need help el chico D.C. would help if we told him what we are finding." Berlin looked at Madrid.

"No! we are not finding or get help!"

"Help with what, da?" A sickly sweet voice came from behind making both girls freeze. Berlin scowled and quickly turned to face Cold violet eyes, ashy blond hair swayed behind a slim build that hid strong muscles. A childish smile adorned on the soft pale face, though her face was the only skin showing as a soft white scarf encircled her neck and a white minks jacket rested on her shoulders buttoned up though the DD breast were still visible with the thick fur jacket. Though as nice as the outfit was itt was almost 90 degrees outside.

"Nothing concerning vou Moscow." The white haired woman growled at the ashy blond.

"Now Aloisia, why would you say that we are now comrades, Da?" she said in a cold smirk her Russian accent sending shiver to very human that could hear her. Aloisia was not as scared to it seeing as she was tortured by the women and lived. Madrid just let her smile fall and became indifferent.

"Vell "comrade" This still does vot concern you, St. petey!" Red eyes flashed in anger a glare was settled on the Russian. An evil purple aura surrounded the Russian as she pulled a pipe from her trench coat.

"What was that? I could not understand you with that awful accent." She hissed

"Vo? Veally? Let me vay it like this, St. Petey!" Berlin said in an awful Russian accent at the end. The childish smile turned to a sneer as light "kols" slipped past the woman's lips. Madrid's eyes widened this was going downhill really fast.

"HEY! NO FIGHTING ON NATIONAL PROPERTY!" A voice yelled. Wheat blond haired man strode into the seen his sky blue eyes flashed icy blue as he looked at the two girls; he was wearing jeans and an American flag tee shirt his tennis shoes stained from the grass. Behind him was a slightly smaller man with a curl coming off the back of his head, hazel eyes were wide with fear and slight annoyance. He was wearing a light brown business shirt with slacks.

"I know you wouldn't like if I fought destructive battles on _your _property. Now what can a hero do to help resolve this feud?" He said with a prideful smirk. The Italian behind him rolled his eyes then closed them in cheer.

"Ciao Anita, Anya, Ali! Great to see you!" he said sweetly, Anita tackled the Italian.

"Hola Rome! Buenos dias. Como esta?" (good moring! How are you?) She squealed holding the Italian in her chest. The Italian wiggled out and panted before answered happily.

"Bene! E tu? (Good! And you?)

"Bien!" Anita Smiled the Capitols just blankly stared at the scene. Though D.C. turned his head to Moscow and sighed.

"Hey Anya do you mind putting the pipe away you are scaring the citizens." D.C. Said with a sheepish smile. Anya looked annoyed at Aloisia and D.C. before tucking the pipe in her coat and putting on her childish smile.

"OI! Vello! Vhat are you doing here Cole, Armando?" Cole sheepishly rubbed the back of his head his hair was a tad messier than America's missing Nantucket.

"Well I saw Anya walking out of the meeting so I followed because I was bored." He shrugged. Aloisia twitched, and Anita get continued to hug the Italian in a mother-like fashion.

"Vell I say Anita and I are on un way." She growled, getting annoyed with the American and Russian quite quickly.

"Aloisia, may I know why you and Anya fighting?" Aloisia wanted to curse at the American but her Spanish friend beat her to answering.

"We have a theory that the dead capitols are alive!" Anita said letting go of the Italian and walking over to her German (Prussian preferably) friend. Aloisia was feeling her patience was now really thin, now she knows how Onkel Germany feels at those world meeting. The trio froze as they processed what she said. The two male capitols shouted a:

"WHAT?" Cole sprouted out random crap about "theories", and "London could be alive?" and Armando mumbled in Italian rapidly and pace. Anya's face grew dark and she withdrew her pipe and bashed them against the two boys' heads shutting them up. She then directed her attention the two reminding capitols of the bad girls trio.

"I-if what you are saying is true…. Y-Yui is alive?" the Prussian was shocked to hear her once tormentor look so… upset. She almost though she had lost it when the tall girl look at her… desperately and hopefully.

"Ah… yeah…" She almost died of fright of being insane when said Russian girl ran up and hugged her the same Russian Hudin (bitch) that tortured her like Russia did to her father, was hugging her like she was a saint. She was squealing, yes _Moscow _was _**squealing happily**_ that was like Belarus spinning around acting like some cheaply made Disney American princess, singing and all. It was a shocking and horrifying turn of events. Aloisia still uncomfortable about Anya panicked, no she was too awesome she fought for freedom… yeah much more awesomer.

"OK! Verdammit! St. Petey let me go!" She shouted. Surprisingly Anya did without insult, or harm besides the hug. She just grinned happily. Berlin took a good 5 feet away from the other girl (awesomely).

"Ok, before you a vreak out again! Ve have the theory, Ve just need a lead!" They all blinked though when screams that sounded fan girlishly. A small band off girls were gushing and squealing over a magazine.

"Madeline is such a genius her newest designs!"

"She is so amazing! I heard she was French!" Another giggled. Anya walked in front of them and snatched the magazine.

"Hey what is the-!" They froze at one look from the tall beautiful yet terrifying face before turning on their heels and walking a away.

"Thank you~." She called sweetly. She handed the Magazine to Aloisia.

"Enough of a lead, Da?" Sure enough Anya had handed over a fashion magazine with the exact copy of their long lost friend, Paris.

~At starbucks~

"I loathe finals with bloody passion! Akira how can you handle it?" Rachel groaned letting her head lay on the table as she looked lazily up to her Japanese friend. Akira smiled softly and kindly to her blond friend. Akira was older by two years and they met at by coincidence in the library when Rachel started high school as a freshman. They became quick friends feeling some connection. And since then they have been inseparable. Akira had dull brown eyes and chin length black hair. She had a nice plaid skirt and button up top from their university's uniform, World academy (AN I know cliché sue me… don't really). Rachel had her hair in two pigtails that still pooled around her on the table.

"Rachel-san, you need to calm down the finals are armost over and it is Engrish and science."

"Aurgh, My favorite and least favorite." Rachel grumbled and sat up to distastefully sip the Starbucks tea, no matter where she went and who made the tea it never tasted right. She then looked to her slightly shorter friend; Akira had one step sister that was Chinese and really loving of the Japanese girl. At the moment she forgot what Yui worked as.

"Now Rachel-san, you are one of the top students." She said helpfully sipping her tea.

"The science teacher has it out to get me." She pouted, her brows furrowed. Akira looked at her.

"Rachel-san, you rook tired how are you sreeping?" She asked.

"Hmm? Oh yes, sorry I haven't been able to sleep very well…I have been having some strange dreams." She said, looking at her friend with a weak smile. Akira was so polite, and knew the atmosphere and how to handle it.

"Rike memories that you have never experienced?" She asked with a knowing smile. Rachel looked at her shocked, but nodded.

"You… Madeline… When you met Madeline… did you feel a connection… like you did with me?"

"Not a strong one but there was one… why?"

"Anyone else?"

"My nii-san, like we met… Why?"

"…OK look, Madeline has been having strange dreams, you I assume?" Akira nodded. Rachel thought for a moment.

"What if… they are memories… but like from another life?" Rachel said, before chuckling to herself. "I am going bonkers." Akira looked thoughtful before standing up and looking at her watch.

"Gomansai, Rachel-san nii-san wants me home for dinner, ja ne." She said switching to Japanese and English, something Rachel was used to.

"Bye Akira." She said, Rachel sighed; she was alone and was not too keen on going back to her apartment complex. She noticed National mall across the street, hey she could handle a walk for a bit before grabbing dinner. She was a horrible cook and did not want to ask froggie for food. She stood, gathered her stuff in a small purse that was made out of Capri suns and spray painted to look like the Union Jack and walked across the street. She noticed a few girls giggling over-_oh god!_- Madeline was on to front cover of a Fashion magazine. She sighed and looked up to the sky. She… did feel strange every time she saw roses or was around Froggie and Akira… She was jarred out of her thought by the three girls from before, they seemed… frightened, she looked in the direction they were at and notice a small group of people one tall girl in a mink coat, a platinum blond, two tanned brunettes, and a wheat blond man. In her opinion they belonged on the runaway. She scoffed and glided past them. She never was fond of models seeing as her neighbor was a designer. She looked back and her eyes contacted with sky blue of the blond man. She blushed and looked away.

"VE VOUND HER! ANITA VERDAMMNIT! VONDERFUL!" a heavily German accent voice called and started yelling in German. Foreigners? Well hey they were in the capitol of the land of the free.

~Back with the others~

Aloisia jumped around smiling. Anita looked at the magazine, skeptically. It was alittle too easly. She snatched the magazine and skimmed through it.

"Mi amiga, it says nothing about where she lives, we know she is alive but nowhere to start." Aloisia froze and snatched the magazine back.

"AHHH!" She started cursing in German.

"Hey guys?" Armando was still in a daze, Anya was looking up to the sky zoned, and the two other girls where trying to find out where the Paris look alike lived. He looked to the retreated blond figure. He was sure that was London, the way she was holding herself, her sharp eye that connected with his for a second… He was sure it was her.

"Guys…. GUYS!"

"VHAT! VHAT IS IT YOU AMERICAN!" Aloisia screeched. Cole rolled his eyes and started a small trot and called over his shoulder.

"I think London just pasted us…" Everyone looked at him.

~With Rachel~

"HEY STOP!" Rachel knew who ever was calling it was not for her, so she walked near the trees.

"YOU WITH THE SKIRT." She glanced around to see at least 8 girls with shirts on, real specific you wanker. She was about to leave the park to catch a ride home, forgetting about going to get dinner, it was late, 6 o'clock p.m. She almost reached the curb when two arms grabbed her shoulders. She almost screamed but the offender covered her mouth.

"Shh! Don't scream, please." He, it was a man, whispered in her ear dragging her to the trees. FUCK! She was in trouble now; she wanted to beat the shit out of the offender. She bit the large hand, he yelped and loosened his grip she was glad she wore flats today because as soon as the grip loosed she slipped out of his grasp and ran back the way she came. She passed the group again and noticed their shocked faces and the blond man was missing, she stopped in front of them and pulled out her phone. She started to dial in Froggies number when the offender called again.

"WAIT I JUST WANT TO TALK!"

"YOU HAVE A BLOODY WONDERFUL WAY OF SHOWING IT WANKER!" She yelled over her shoulder and was about to run again when the girl in the mink coat grabbed her wrist. Rachel struggled.

"Please let go I have a loon after me and I have to get home." She tried politely.

"It looks like London!" The tan brunette man. Rachel looked at them strangely.

"Well, sorry to disappoint, but my name is Rachel." She said flatly the offender turning out to be the blond man caught up. Rachel then smacked him with her purse. The girl let her go, but Rachel wanted to blow some steam off she ended her call and sent a quick SOS text to Madeline.

"W-what was that for?"

"Well I don't know let me see… oh right you bloody grabbed me off the street!" She growled.

"I was trying to talk to you!"

"Bye grabbing me off the streets…then acting like an offender? Yes real smooth you wanker."

"I called you twice!"

"'Hey you' and 'You with the skirt' is not very specific, you git." She said flatly

"What do you have in there? A dictionary?"

"The complete works of William Shakespeare." He phone beeped and she glanced at it. She straightened herself out. "Now I am going home… nice.. meeting you." She said awkwardly before walking to Madeline's car leaving the shocked capitols behind. Rachel fumed as Madeline looked at the group from her rear view mirror.

"Oh! I should have them model." She said with a small smirk. Rachel glared at the dashboard.

"The blond one grabbed me and was being a git." Froggie did here laugh, and looked perverse.

"I wouldn't know why you are flat and unattractive!" She scoffed. Rachel didn't respond and looked out the window. Madeline was a little worried now; in all her life Rachel always had a retort to every one of Madeline's insults.

"Mon cher, what is wrong?"

"I-I think I knew him… they called me… London…" Rachel said off handedly and confused.

~With berlin and company~

They sat in silence before Moscow playfully added.

"She acted the exact same~." Moscow giggled. She turned and walked away to call a cab.

"Where are you going?" Rome called after Moscow.

"To find her." She said darkly. DC and Rome followed leaving Berlin and Madrid.

"Mi amiga, we were right."

"Ja, ve vere…" Anita notice the tone her red eyed Prussian friend used. One that she hasn't used since her father's kingdom fell. Confusion and sadness.

"What is the matter? Shouldn't you be happy?"

"Ja… Ja I am but…. Ve found Paris… and that Bengel… But…"

"Si?"

"Vhere is she? Ve only saw the bengel… vet she didn't remember us."

"We kind of already knew that would be possibility!" Anita smiled her bright and beautiful smile. The sun started to set and Anita thought it would be good to call it a day.

"Mi amiga, let's go now that we have a lead lets go and start tomorrow."

"Ja that would be awesome!" Aloisia force out.

"We will have all of us together! The Bad Girls trio!"

"With the awesome me! Vou as Passion and Maddie as our Lover girl!"

"SI!" She said joyously. "I will be like the old days!" Anita said before calling a cab. Aloisia smiled lightly and glance to the sky. '_will it really be?_'

**Done ok I know what you are thinking! **

**This goddamn chapter is short! And it took you this long?**

**Well first the computer crashed then it was deleted then the internet crashed then finals! AND THIS CHAPTER DID NOT COME OUT RIGHT! GRRRR! Also Awesmoe clown please tell me if I did your characters right! It felt a little… strange! Srry! I went through this like so much so… yeah…**

**Well I know someone has ottoman in mind but you have to send me a description somehow ok!**

**So we have **

**Berlin**

**Beijing **

**DC**

**London**

**Moscow**

**Paris**

**Rome**

**Seoul**

**Taipei**

**Tokyo**

Ok well you know yeah~

Kit out!


	4. Discovery part 2

Rachel shivered as she walked from school to her apartment. The World Academy was a prep college and high school. A very prestigious one at that. Rachel worked extremely hard to get in. Her skirt swayed at her thighs scarf wrapped around her face. The skirts were so skimpy and she never liked them.

Yesterday… Damn it was still itching at her skin. They called her London… Why did the name feel so right? She was never once called London. Rachel and London… She felt both held a title in her heart. She groaned and shook her head. She needed to focus nothing should distract her from like today finals.

"Hey Rapunzel!" Oh bloody Damn! She looked back in repulsion as a tall boy walked up he through his arm around her shoulders and snorted. His caramel hair shagged around his face his uniform out of code. She may have hated the uniforms but she was a girl by the book and rules. The boy was Carl James. He was a rich boy who thought he could get whoever he wanted. Rachel was his next victim. Though unlike all the other girls who found his charm to treat his victims like a fairy tale princess like something out of a bloody fairy tale she found it repulsing, more so than the "Boyfriends" her manger sets her up with.

"So my golden haired beauty. Shall you let down your golden hair and take you to some place special?" Rachel rolled her eyes and sent the wanker a glare. She didn't even want to kill froggie like she did with this guy.

"No thank you." Was her curt reply, she spun out of his arm reach. He didn't pursue her; he was smart enough to know she was an evil force when angered. She proved that multiple times. She tried to calm herself as she walked home. Her blond hair was in a fishtail braid and it wagged behind her as she walked.

"Nihow Rachel!" Rachel looked up to see Sakura's older sister Yui. The girl's normally pinned up hair was down and at her shoulders. She was wearing a traditional Chinese outfit, though the only thing off was the girl's eyes the normal (strange) golden eyes that shone with passion and happy were dull with fear and uneasiness as they darted all over the place.

"Yui are you ok?" The blond asked the older girl, who was only an inch or two shorter, she wondered if all Asian decedents were short.

"Hmm, Oh yes, Aru. Ummm.. I have just been feeling like I am being watched, aru!" The Chinese girl leaned close whispering. Rachel raised an eyebrow it could be her Korean sister who stalks her all the time, than a shiver shot down her back feeling it too, except the feeling was colder like a harsh glare was mentally killing her. Or not.

"Bloody hell!" Rachel whispered. Yui nodded. Rachel discreetly looked around.

"Do you want me to help you find Sakura?" Rachel asked. Yui looked at the blond up and down before nodding. They walked back the way Rachel came. The young girl was sure Sakura was tutoring or something. Rachel didn't talk to the Chinese decent woman much; only when she visited Sakura and even then the conversations were short a curt. Rachel also found it strange Sakura was also raised as an orphan but mysteriously found her other different Asian descent siblings.

"Aiyeah! It is following us!" The golden eyed woman whispered. Rachel nodded and looked back. Nothing.. was it a fey? A demon?

"Shush, don't yell. If we can just…. Well I know we are close." Rachel said trailing of a bit face going blank.

"How do you know aru?"

"Call It a hunch." She rolled her eyes when the man pulled his male lover away. She sighed and walked to the closest tree.

"Sakura, I know you are up there."

"O-oh, Ra-chan! S-So preasant to s-see you!" Sakura jumped down, face red, a single hand behind her back and the other over her nose.

"Cut it, Saku. You only call me Ra-Chan when you did something wrong." The girls face allowed Rachel to discover a few shades of red.

"Well anyway, your sister is here-." Rachel gestured to the Chinese descent woman, and then leaned close to her older friend. "-Also your ninja skill would be useful on the way home there is something following her." came the whispered comment.

"When see leaned back the smaller girl was wiping her hands.

"And you?"

"It seems more focused on your sister… I will be fine." The girl nodded and Rachel turned to Yui.

"It was nice talking to you Yui." Rachel smiled earning a quick head bow, and the English-like woman left. She walked until the feeling of eyes left her. When she got to the end of the school gate, a blast of winter wind shot at her back. She squealed and tried to push her skirt down. When the wind died down she slowed her breathing. A feeling of strange cold and harshness tickled her neck hairs. She turned and scanned the area. Though her eyes landed on a large hulking form, he was ice white, and had scraggly black hair and equally matched beard, he was dressed like a Russian general. She gasped, and he disappeared leaving a faint trace of snow that quickly turned to water pissing a few people off. She was left sitting their gaping until a flash of platinum hair towered and disappeared in the crowd. She squared her shoulders and followed the platinum until it disappeared and she realized she was in an unknown area. Fantastic. Fan-_funkin'-_tastic. She growled in frustration. She knew that the froggie was at some fashions show…

"OI! English Bastardo!" She rolled her eyes ignoring it. She glanced around. Trying to find some landmark to tell where she was.

"Let me talk to mon cher." Oh god French, she mentally growled and her eyes slid to a building with multiple flags. The UN building? Strange. A hand landed on her shoulder. Oh no not again.

"Angleterre (England), I zought you 'ad shorter 'air, or did your Black Magic back fire?" A stereotypical French laugh made her whip around to a man almost identical to Madeline but older with a stubble and short- well shorter- hair. Oh bloody hell.

~With Paris, Madrid and Berlin~

Madrid followed her –now very convincing- insane friend. The White haired girl was leading her into the back stage of some fashion show. The one the girls believed their Paris was hosting.

"Ok, zo ve valk in und vind Paris!" The Spaniard looked to her friend.

"Mi amiga you are crazy!"

"THERE YOU ARE!" They both jumped as a swarm of people surrounded them they found themselves pushed into a few chairs. A woman with headphones and a clip board walked up.

"These are not the models I hired."

"Ah, but Zey are perfect! Luckily along with ze line of clothing I was force zo make, I made a line for their figures! PERFECT!" They froze at the voice and looked as suddenly a carbon copy of their Paris, look them over. Everything about her was the exact same. She smirks, her style….Everything. She looked them over and looked to Aloisia.

"Are your looks natural?" She asked looking in absolute wonder.

"J-Ja."

"OH! An Allemande!" She seemed very please. A loud blare of punk music blared from her phone. An annoyed look appeared.

"She knowz I am in the middle zomething ." She answered it.

"Bonjour, washboard."  
>"I WILL END YOU FROGGIE!-<em>leave me bloody alone wankers!-<em> Whatever just pick me up."

"Aww~ No-."

"Just pick me up. I am at the Starbucks by my school." The line went dead. She sighed and stared muttering in French. Then looked to them flamboyantly.

" I 'ope you let my lovely assistant dress you up and you sell my clothes I will see you after the show." And left the two gapping girls with a wink and started barking for her car.

"Mein gott (My god), V-Ve vound her! Zhis iz zo… AWESOME!" Anita still gapping like a fish.

"Si, first London, now… wow…"

"Let's get her a zell her vhat is going on!" Anita grabbed the albino before she ran.

"I know normally I would follow you in these situations but how exactly do you think at will go over? "Hola! We are the respectful representations of Madrid, and Berlin, and guess what! You are the personification of PARIS!' How did_ London_ react when DC called her London?" Anita was actually right now that Berlin thought of it.

"B-But!"

"We will ease her into the idea, Mi amiga she will come back to us one way or another." Berlin nodded then looked to the clothes that the assitants were bringing out a smirk on her face.

"Let's have a lizle fun zhen." And the two girls smirked. One of the things about the Bad Girls Trio? They knew how to pull off sexy.

~Before the call with London~

" First you frenchie, I have always had long hair, two I have not used black magic since I accidently cursed this one kid in middle school, and who are you calling England?" She growled to the man.

"C-Ce qui?(W-what?)" He looked pale and wide eyed.

"What? Frog got your tongue? Bloody hell! That is it! I am done with crazy wankers this week!" She pushed pass him and saw two men behind him, both looked like brothers though one had hazel golden eyes and dark brown hair and a weird curl out of the front of his hair. The other had lighter hair, closed eyes and his curl was at the side of his head.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothin-a you bitch." Rachel twitched and glared making the light Italian to produce a white flag and star to wave it.

"VE~ I SURRENDER!" He cried. The older Italian stared screaming in Italian at the other who screamed for a 'Ludwig'.

"Well, all of you are off your rockers. Good bye." She called Maddie before running for Starbucks, now that she had a grip on where she was she was able to navigate to the Starbucks she was at yesterday where Madeline was at.

"What 'appened to 'ou."

"Drive." She commanded as soon as she jumped in the convertible. She pulled her now wavy hair out of the braid. She looked out to the mirror next to the door. What was a Fed, car doing behind them?

" Hey-."

"I Zee them… I doubt zey are following us." She said not taking her eyes from the road. Rachel nodded. The car followed for a few miles before disappearing.

"Strange."

"Oui." They sat in silence before the French scowled and looked at her up and down.

"Zou are now in zoo much trouble, I cannot drive 'ou, 'ome and I 'ave a show to start! So you are coming and I 'ave to get you 'omething to wear! Augh! zou 're zo much trouble." And she shot to the fashion show.

"W-what! Slow down!" Soon in a blur the English woman found herself being dragged among so many models.

"W-wha-?" clothes were pushed into her hands.

"Zou 'ave ten minutes." A cruel smirk was heard in the smirk; Rachel looked at the clothes and blushed.

"Bu-."

"Oh, you do want you little secret all over the school newspaper and website?" Rachel blushed in defeat. The tap of heels faded.

"Kesesesese~. Yep zhat is our Maddie." She froze and turned. The two silent girls from yesterday… God probably hatted her for some unknown reason.

**Hello my friends~**

**Fans~ **

**Readers~**

**I am back with this horrible chapter! Ok, it is not horrible but it is not over the top amazing. I must say writing this is fun. Most of the characters and ideas go to awesome clown! Hetalia is ****not**_** mine.**_

**If it was…. XD. Well finals are almost upon me, and I am Dissecting a fetal pig in Bio… it is wrong that me and my classmate named it Hammy, and that I am perfectly ok with cutting its organs out?... God I am a horrible person… But yeah I also did a play! I TURNED PURPLE! It was gross cause it was krilixs or something like that… Though my lines are soo hard! DX wish me luck!**

**Well France and the Italian's make a scene and whoever can guess who was the figure will get a prize! One I don't know yet so no promises it will be amazing! So yeah~ read my other stories and vote on my Bio for "Got the whole world in my hands"**

**What will happen now that Madrid and Berlin have found Paris? What was Rachel's outfit? What will happen in the next chapter? Well… who knows~?**

**KIT-CHAN OVER AND OUT! **


	5. AN THIS A NOTE SO SORRY

Hello people who are still reading my stories! I did go onto an unexpected haitus because life is shit and it does that and I eventually just got so… demotivated and forgot where I was going with these stories and then reading back on them? Yeaaa…. I do plan on continuing them but the plots are going to be different!

I don't know if I will go back and rewrite my stories and many of you who reviewed and favorite them so why not continue?

The characters will develop and I will get more characters in while I figure out where to go with my stories, Venturian Girl (such a sweetie) asked me to continue one of my stories , then I read the reviews on some of my stories and that kinda got me to writing them again. Though while I took too long to get back in these I have joined fandoms so sorry for random references throughout the stories!

SO! For how this is going do because I am in school :/ the updates will try to be regular but

**Got the world in my hands: **I re read it and I think I can work with what I got and continue this the plot will be a little wibbly and the next chapter won't have as much Chewy as I want(still gotta figure out his deal with the bracelet) but more characters (Which I am happy for because I have am putting in a few oc's I adore) I think though I have something in my mind.

**I am dating a WHAT?: **I re read this and honestly I think I am going to cut back on making all the states for now maybe focus more on the main characters and building up relationship and even adding a few nations (because that story is more oc dominate then my other ones)

**We are capitols: **this one I am more iffy about and may rewrite it because well I found a few stories like this one and I don't want to be stealing their ideas but I am iffy and will do what I can! Because this one seems interesting to look back on and I need to figure out what the hell I was going to do with it ( because the original plot bunny for this story was different)

But I am trying to get back into my writing groove (I am going to regret that word later) but thank you for sticking with me and motivating me!


End file.
